Childhood
by Kalira69
Summary: The next generation of Uchiha children will never be forced out of childhood and onto battlefields.


Written for Founders Week 2019 Day 5: Childhood

Mostly I've written fluff for this Event, but here, have some Feelings. (Even these are pretty fluffy though. . .)

* * *

Tobirama laughed and pressed the bandage into place. "Just try to be more careful, all right?" he asked, with a kiss to a small brow.

"I promise, Tobira-sensei!" Airi said brightly, grinning so widely Tobirama _knew_ she wouldn't, even if she meant it right now.

He shook his head slightly, lips twitching, and rose from his crouch, patting her wild hair and shooing her off back outside with the others. She practically flew, she ran so fast, out and across and leaping off the engawa in moments and somehow managing to avoid taking a tumble as she hit the grass, calling out to her friends.

One of the children diverted to head straight for her, and another paused mid-throw to redirect his aim. Airi laughed and threw herself back into their games.

Tobirama watched them for a few minutes, then moved-

Madara, sitting near the edge of the engawa, was watching the children playing in the spacious courtyard sheltered by four houses, including Madara's own. Their own. His watching was hardly unusual, but . . . his face was twisted and his eyes sad, his shoulders bowed. Tobirama crossed to join him in a few quick steps.

". . .sweetheart? Is something wrong?" Tobirama asked softly, sliding a hand over Madara's shoulder and kneeling beside him.

Madara swallowed thickly and shook his head. Tobirama brushed his lover's hair back with a gentle hand. "No, it's just. . ." Madara's eyes strayed back to the children at play.

The children were only absorbed in their own games, as they spent much of most days they were left here - with one of the surrounding buildings being the Clan Head's house, and another the offices and meeting places of the clan, there was always someone about to watch over them. Or even teach them, when they weren't playing, various lessons and useful things.

. . ._playing_, not training. They were playing with a bright temari and a small wooden toy that cleverly imitated flight when its mechanism was pulled correctly and chasing each other about without kata, or violence, or weapons.

"They. . ." Madara's voice cracked.

Tobirama kissed his temple and settled at his side. "They get to be children." he said softly, and leaned into Madara. "They will never be forced onto the battlefield, and they will not know what it is to fight and kill until they're grown . . . until, _unless_, they choose to take that path."

Madara nodded, hand sliding over Tobirama's thigh, stroking up and down briefly before stilling, fingers tightening in a clingy grip.

"Because of you." Tobirama said, raising his hand to Madara's jaw and turning his head to catch his gaze.

Madara's eyes widened. "I-" He glanced at the children.

Tobirama kissed the corner of his mouth softly. "The children of your clan are growing up safe because of _you_, sweetheart." he said again, letting his hand slide down to rest on Madara's shoulder. "You believed they could, and fought for it."

Madara opened his mouth, then closed it, bowing his head as a few tears spilled down his cheeks. Tobirama crooned soothingly and leaned into him, stroking the back of his hand.

"We built it together." Madara said, his voice a little rough.

Tobirama hummed a questioning note.

"Our village. For the children." Madara gestured slightly to where three of the small Uchiha were scrambling over each other, laughing, chasing the bright white, red, and indigo temari as it bounced off a support for the engawa of the building opposite. "We all built it together . . . me, my brother, my cousin . . . you. . ."

"My brother, my cousin." Tobirama completed, and Madara smiled slightly. "We did."

Madara leaned into him, kissing his cheek and then simply resting their heads together. "I _am_ glad." he said softly.

Tobirama smiled slightly. "No one could doubt that, sweetheart." he replied quietly. "No one could miss your love for your clan. You would do anything for them, especially," he paused, nodding slightly towards the children, "for them."

To give them the chance he had never had, Tobirama thought - that neither of them had, that none of their brothers had. The chance to _be_ children, to grow up as children should, to make their own choice.

"Mada-sama! Tobira-sensei!"

They both straightened a little, turning to look at the children calling for them.

"Come and play with us?" Kagami asked with a winning, hopeful smile.

Tobirama smiled, glancing at Madara. His eyes still looked a little damp, but he was smiling widely, even as he made a non-committal sound.

"I think we could be convinced." Tobirama agreed with studied distance.

Kagami knew them both too well. "_Please?_" he wheedled, already giggling and bouncing on his heels.

Tobirama laughed. Madara was already up and moving, sliding lightly off the engawa to the grass. Tobirama followed after his lover, to the delighted cries of the waiting children.


End file.
